1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipation module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation module occupying smaller space.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with advancements of computer science and technology, the heat generated by electronic devices inside of a computer is increased while the computer runs more efficiently. To protect the electronic devices from being overheated, which would otherwise result in temporarily or even permanent damage of the electronic devices, several dissipation fan devices are usually provided inside the computer to produce active airflow in order to rapidly dissipate heat produced by the electronic devices to the external environment.
As far Ultra Mobile PC (UMPC) is concerned, for instance, the temperature of its central processing unit (CPU), south bridge and north bridge is not easily to get overheated. However, due to compact interior space of the UMPC, high temperature produced by the interior electronic devices makes the surface of the UMPC get overheated easily. On the other hand, it's difficult to mount a conventional dissipation fan device in the interior of the UMPC, because the UMPC has a rather small interior space. Furthermore, the conventional dissipation fan device is noisy and energy consuming, resulting in difficulties in meeting requirements of the UMPC. Hence, there is a need to improve the conventional heat dissipation module.